One Good Turn Deserves Another
by Lyanna Winter
Summary: Beautiful, heroic, and compassionate Princess Diana-trapped on Themyscira, never to return to Man's World-sacrificed her gifts in order to save Bruce Wayne's family, and by extension, Bruce Wayne himself. Now three of the most powerful goddesses in the Greek pantheon-Persephone, Aphrodite, and Athena-need Batman to return the favor. After all, one good turn deserves another.
1. Missing

**Hello again! I am back with the sequel to Sacrifice! If you haven't read Sacrifice, I urge you to do so! I'm aiming to make this one as long a Sacrifice was and I already have three chapters written and I'm working on the fourth. I'll be honest, when I wrote Sacrifice a year ago, I had this one planned immediately, but I had a lot to do. Anyway, I've forgotten some of my original details but I like what I've replaced them with. So I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DC Comics and I definately don't have the rights to Batman, Wonder Woman, or the Batclan. They belong to DC. I have remodeled Persephone and the other Greek gods to my liking and for the necessity of the story. I do, however, own Serena. **

* * *

**Missing**

She stalked her prey through the darkened streets of Central City. She avoided the Flash rather easily, but he wasn't anywhere near the trail she was following. She wasn't even sure Batman was aware of a trail that connected globally. If she had the moment to spare, she'd applaud herself for finding something he couldn't.

She paused in the shadows, her black armor kept her hidden, and her cowl hid the intensity of her blue eyes as she surveyed the back door to the Central City Museum. She just missed them entering the building, but she wasn't going to let them get away this time. With a rush of quiet steps, the masked heroine climbed the walls of the building and she pulled herself up with the strength in her arms to the roof. Quiet as a cat, she stalked to the sky light and saw that one of the panes was already open. Her gut twisted in annoyance; they were expecting her.

Her stubbornness was legendary though and she wasn't going to let their trap stop her. She flipped forward and her cape, a trick she learned from Batman, gently lowered her down to the museum floor. She was quiet as she walked through the museum, her eyes darted from side to side behind the white lenses of her cowl. Another trick she picked up from Batman. She finally found the Greek exhibit and pulled her dual blades from her waist. Every instinct in her told her that she needed to be on her guard.

She turned the corner and immediately had to bring the blades up to stop an attack. She shoved her attacker back, but the opposing fighter was fast and quickly coming back for her. It was a deadly dance of blades that made her red lips pull into a grin. This is what she'd been missing. Her blade cut through material and skin and her opponent danced away, a snarl of frustration escaped her.

"Bitch."

Her red lips only widened before she whirled around at a sound behind her and as her world went black an oddly familiar voice said, "Goodnight, Princess."

* * *

Serena's lantern nearly went out, causing the siren to panic. Her lantern was tied to Diana, Princess of the Amazons, daughter to Hades, King of the Underworld, and if it went out, then it meant the royal would be joining her father's kingdom. Her violet eyes studied the dimmed light with increasing worry, begging Hestia that it wouldn't go out. After a few moments, the flame steadied, and despite the worry that turned her stomach, she felt a bit better. The siren picked up the lantern and rushed off to find her King.

Persephone was watching her husband with a content smile and focused hazel eyes. He was napping in their garden, and it was precious moments they spent together that made her heart swell with love for him. This was the Hades she knew, the man that no one else got to see. A tremor cut through the garden, her lovely plants telling her that they had a visitor. Reluctantly, Persephone gently shook her husband awake.

"My King, we have a guest." Persephone whispered, and her husband's eyes slowly opened. He still appeared tired, but she saw the energy and wariness in Hades's gray eyes. They were sitting up, drinking water when Serena arrived.

The rulers of the Underworld frowned at the nervous energy that came off the young siren in waves and Persephone's hazel eyes were directed to the lantern that Serena was being incredibly gentle with.

"Serena, what's..is that Diana's life?"

The siren nodded. "The Princess is in danger."

The sound of Hades cursing as he stood caused Persephone to shudder. There was real rage in his tone, and she shared it, but it was the worry for Diana that made the Queen of the Underworld pause.

"Where is she, Serena?" Hades demanded, his gray eyes ablaze with barely controlled wrath.

The siren shook her head, "I don't know, my King. All I know, is she lives, but…the dimness of the flame says that she is holding on by a thread."

A dark look contorted Hades' visage and shadows writhed around him, spreading to the garden. Persephone's dangerous plants shuddered at the dark power, but they did not wilt. The shadows curled gently around Persephone's form and the goddess tempered her own inner monster. If Hades gave in to his rage, she would have to be the one to reign him in.

"My King," the dark-skinned Queen soothed, "perhaps we should ask Hermes to search her out. He will know who to ask."

His gray eyes were dark when his eyes met her, and she swallowed the purr that threatened to rumble in her chest. The beast within was simmering under her skin, waiting to pounce on Hades. It would wait though. Their Princess needed them. She watched his rage diminish as logical thought won out.

"You're right. Summon him, my Queen, and inform Athena and Aphrodite that their Champion is in danger."

The Queen of the Underworld pressed her lips to his knuckles in a quick kiss and disappeared. Serena quivered under her King's intense gaze, tightening her grip on the lantern.

"Find her."

Serena's form shimmered as she became ethereal, "As you command."

* * *

There was an arm tightening around her and pulling her against a solid form. She tried to remain asleep but then he was burying his nose in her hair and pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck and a giggle escaped her. His chest rumbled as he chuckled and turned her to face him, and his intense blue gaze met her own.

"Good morning Princess."

Her stomach flip-flopped at the sound of the sleep touched baritone that he used to say her name.

"Good morning Bruce."

When he kissed her, the world melted away and all that mattered was that they were together. Every inch of their bodies was pressed together, and she felt his heart beating in rhythm with her own. She loved Bruce Wayne with every fiber of her being, their souls forever bound and intertwined.

Diana pulled away from him, "Don't you have a meeting this morning?"

Bruce shrugged as he trailed kisses down her jaw, "It can wait."

She giggled again when he nipped at her skin, "Stop it. You can't be late again, besides, I have a meeting this morning."

"If you tell Rupert you're sick-"

"He'll make the next meeting insufferable." Diana remarked as she crawled out from his embrace and their warm bed.

She felt his gaze follow her as she walked into the bathroom. The intensity sent a surge of heat through her core, but Diana pushed it back. She washed her face and dried it with a towel, the light glinting off the ring on her left hand with the motion. The brilliant smile on her face made her eyes shine with happiness and love; she couldn't wait to marry him.

Diana walked into the dining room in a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie. Bruce enforced the idea that work uniforms didn't leave the cave and Diana had found it to be a necessary rule. The manor was no place for work; it was for family.

"Morning Mom!" Four voices chorused. A quiet, "Morning." Followed and Diana smiled at all of Bruce's children.

Cassie stood and pressed a quick kiss to Diana's cheek, "Did you sleep well Mom?"

"Yeah, you were out on patrol a bit late." Tim added with concern.

"I slept fine, and it wasn't that big of a deal. I've been hit harder." The Amazon remarked as Alfred brought her a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs.

"Yeah, but last night you had to hold back. There's no Wonder Woman patrolling Gotham. Just the good old Batclan." Dick remarked.

Diana sipped her coffee thoughtfully. There was nothing wrong with fighting from the shadows. Her new suit was nothing like her armor and it was part of the Batman color-scheme. Black but she did like the small bits of gold and silver that Alfred had included in her suit. Her cowl was also missing the pointed ears of the Batman but again, Alfred had made sure to distinguish her uniform from Batman and it resembled that of a bird. She rather liked it, like an homage to the eagle on her breastplate.

"I do like challenges." Her eyes flashed.

"And it's a good thing you excel at them, Your Highness, or Master Bruce would be lost."

"I'd have you to keep me on track Alfred." Bruce answered as he walked in.

He pressed a quick kiss to Diana's hair and waved at the others, "Stay out of trouble today. Dick, we have a meeting."

The eldest son nodded and stood, gulping his juice and slamming the cup down with a satisfied sigh, "Thanks for breakfast Alfred!" He also bent to kiss Diana's cheek, "See you later Mom."

"I've got to get back to work too. Things to do."

"You'll be back this weekend?" Diana asked as Tim hugged her.

"Course! Can't miss the big day!" He grinned and rushed off.

Cassie smiled, "Oh Mom, did you want me to pick up any last minute jewelry or items for the wedding?"

"I can't think of anything right now, Cassie, but I'm sure Alfred has already taken care of it."

"I have, but if I remember anything, Miss Cassandra, I'll let you know."

The only Wayne daughter seemed to deflate, but she nodded, "Alright. Come on Jason. I have to make sure you get fitted."

The exasperated look on his face made Diana laugh and the sound lightened his eyes as he stood and followed his younger sister. Like the other siblings, both stopped to hug or kiss Diana good-bye. Alfred gave Diana a pointed look before he disappeared into the kitchen. The Amazon continued eating her breakfast, very aware of Damian's intense gaze.

She was waiting for him to speak. He was very much like his father, and Diana had learned that there was a way to handle the stubborn and stoic Wayne men. She thanked her gods that the other Wayne children were so different, but she also appreciated that the youngest Wayne wanted to emulate his father. She was also aware of his concerns.

Thalia Al Ghul was a woman that Diana hoped never to meet; she couldn't guarantee she'd allow the woman to breathe again. The Amazon that trained for hundreds of years wanted to see what kind of challenge the woman would be. It was a morbid fascination that made her want to meet the woman that purposely had a son as spare parts for a monstrous father. The information, when Bruce had first told her, had broken her heart and she'd wanted to sweep the young Wayne into an embrace and protect him from the world. But Thalia had damaged the boy so much, that he'd never trust another woman in a mother role or someone that could take his father away. So, she had decided to bide her time until the boy decided to trust her.

"I still have to go to school." Damian remarked as he aggressively stabbed his eggs.

Diana nodded, "I'll take you on my way to the museum. Did you finish your history paper?"

"Yep. Four pages. Mr. Mathison better give me an 'A'."

"What did you choose to write about?" Diana asked curiously.

Damian's smirk reminded her of Bruce as he said, "I wrote about the Battle of San Jacinto in Texas. I had to throw a lot of assumptions in there though, but my grade should be sufficient."

Diana laughed, "As long as you properly sourced your paper it should be fine."

She saw the uncertainty in his gaze; partial pride at making her laugh and earning her approval and disappointment that she hadn't reprimanded him.

"I mainly wrote it because Todd said I couldn't."

"I'm sure it's a good paper, Damian. I'll go get changed and we can head out."

* * *

Hermes flew from Mount Olympus as fast as he could; there were dozens of to visit. Someone had to know where their Champion was.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! I'm working on this, I promise. I'll have chapter two up in a few days! Please review!**


	2. Petition

**Hello! I'm back with chapter two! So I thought I was working on chapter four. Turns out I combined three and four and am actually on chapter three. Well I'll post the next one when its ready. I hope you all enjoy! To those of you back after Sacrifice, welcome back! This is for y'all!**

**Disclaimer: ANY MEMBERS OF THE JL MENTIONED HERE ARE PROPERTY OF DC. THE GREEK GODS ARE MY INTERPRETATION. SERENA IS MY OWN CREATION.**

* * *

**Petition**

Persephone was beginning to think that Hermes was never going to locate Diana. It had been a week since Serena informed them that the Amazon Princess was missing, and the goddess was really beginning to worry about her stepdaughter. Hades had been rather agitated as well, and the longer they went without answers, the angrier her husband became.

The Queen of the Underworld was tending to a plant in her garden when Hermes arrived. Her plants tensed at his arrival and they hungrily turned their attention to him. Persephone waved them off as he approached her, and she gave him her attention, "Please tell me you have news."

"Nothing yet, Your Majesty. Not even Helios witnessed it." The messenger stretched, "I'm running out of ideas, but please inform Hades that I'm not giving up yet. Aphrodite also wanted me to let you know that she's been searching for Diana. She had an idea and plans on stopping by soon."

"Aphrodite has never been one to inform me first." Persephone remarked.

Hermes nervously cleared his throat, "The Lord of the Underworld has been rather…. agitated lately. More so than normal."

"His daughter is missing. I hope you don't fault him." Her hazel eyes narrowed on the messenger.

He put his hands up in defense, "No one is blaming him. I'll keep looking."

Persephone nodded, "Thank you, Hermes."

The messenger saluted and disappeared. Persephone sighed heavily as she leaned up against one of her plants. Sending Diana back to Man's World had been necessary, but now she wished she could take it back.

"Sephie, are you here?" Aphrodite's lyrical voice called out.

"I'm here, Aphrodite."

The Goddess of Love and Beauty sashayed through the garden of dangerous flora with confidence and Persephone smiled at the sight. Her friendship with the goddess had flourished recently and she enjoyed having someone else to speak with. There was nothing wrong with the kingdom she ruled alongside her husband, but his title caused a divide between him and the others, and when she'd become his wife, the divide had occurred for her as well. And she'd welcomed it, the freedom to be herself, it had been all she wanted as a child. And then she'd realized that her position as Hades's wife meant that she had only her husband, and she would defend his name to anyone who spoke badly against him. She was his Queen, his equal, and she would defend him until Olympus fell. Then, Diana happened, and Persephone's love for her stepdaughter united her with two of Olympus's most respected goddesses: Athena and Aphrodite. Her smile fell, if only Aphrodite were visiting on better terms.

Aphrodite hugged Persephone, "The Underworld seems to be darker than usual, Sephie." She stepped back and took the Queen's hands in her own, "Hades hasn't been too nasty to the souls, has he?"

"Despite what the stories say, my husband can control himself." Persephone remarked.

Aphrodite nodded, "I suspected. I'm so worried about Diana, if I weren't the goddess of beauty, you'd see dark circles and frazzled hair, and I'd probably be breaking out."

Persephone giggled despite herself and the other goddess smiled approvingly, "That's better. You looked like your mother had come calling."

"That's the last thing I need." The Queen of the Underworld groaned as she rubbed her temples, "Hermes said you had a plan?"

"An idea. It might not even work, but for Diana, I'll try anything." Aphrodite remarked as she linked her arm with Persephone's, "I'd like to meet the siren Hades bound to Diana."

Serena was lying on her stomach, staring at the small flame in her lantern. It had barely moved in the last week and that worried her. Diana's flame was normally a steady, but bright flame, brighter than any fire she'd ever seen before. It was Diana's spirit, compassionate and loving and always fighting. Now, the flame was dim and small and nothing like Diana. The nymph wasn't sure how much longer the Princess could last.

"Serena."

The nymph sat up at the sound of her name and immediately curved over the ground to bow in reverence to the goddesses. Aphrodite smiled at the sight, "Sephie, she's precious."

Persephone smiled and reached down to Serena, "Rise, Siren. Aphrodite would like to meet our Champion's guardian."

Serena leaned back and rested on her knees before them, "It is an honor to serve the Princess."

Aphrodite studied Serena, taking in her braided silver hair and round purple eyes. They were a nice contrast against her dark skin and Aphrodite wondered if Hekate had formed this siren from the very shadows of Nyx and Erebus.

"A pretty little thing to have such a powerful role. Is my Champion well?"

Serena grabbed her lantern and raised it towards the goddess of love and beauty, "The flame is her soul, normally it's so bright it could light the entire cavern, but she's become this barely flickering flame. I pray that Hestia will never allow her soul to become an ember."

The Goddess of Love and Beauty frowned at the sight and her blue eyes watered, "Oh that's not our Diana."

"I don't think we can wait anymore, Aphrodite." Persephone whispered.

Aphrodite flipped her hair, "Agreed, which is why I have a plan," She turned her eyes onto Serena, "Will you do what's necessary to save Diana?"

Serena cuddled the lantern, "Yes."

A brilliant smile appeared on the goddess's face and lit the room, "Fantastic! Athena is meeting us there."

* * *

There weren't many missions that required the entire Bat-clan, but when three of Batman's villains-Penguin, Two-Face, and Black Mask- banned together, Batman had to call on his protégés. The warehouse and the tanker at the dock were being patrolled by the entire Bat-clan and there was a sense of pride that had taken root in his chest; they worked like a well-oiled machine.

"_Batman come in_."

"_What is it Nightwing?"_

_ "Comms are supposed to be silent." _Robin snapped.

"_Red Hood and Red Robin are signaling that something is wrong. I'm also picking up interference. Almost sounds like singing." _Nightwing remarked.

Batman's eyes narrowed as he crept along the warehouse roof and as he moved a song drifted over him. It was hauntingly sweet, and he realized that it had lulled the gangs into a trance. He turned quickly as the sound was louder to his left and caught sight of a girl, around Damien's age, holding something to her chest and singing. She looked up at him and met his gaze and her eyes were a vibrant purple that was burning with power. She smiled and the note died.

All Hell broke loose.

The girl melted into shadow and the gangsters woke from their trance and started shooting. Batman cursed under his breath and moved, and by the sound of gunfire and explosions, his backup was just as frustrated. Shadows raced across the ground, bringing pitch black with it as it writhed around and captured many of the gangsters before swallowing them whole. An owl cried out and a woman walked out of the shadows donned in a warrior's helm, armor, and carrying a shield with the monstrous face of a Gorgon on one arm, and a spear in her other hand.

She raised her head high and her voice rang out, "_Lepídes!_"

A battalion of soldiers cheered in agreement; their swords raised as they charged out of the pitch black.

"_Batman are you seeing this?" _Red Robin questioned.

"_We're all seeing it." _Red Hood countered.

Batgirl asked, _"That's Athena right? Diana's goddess?" _

"It's not often that 'Thena gets to stretch her legs." A lyrical voice commented from beside Batman.

He turned and glowered at the Greek goddess of Love and Beauty, "You're in my city."

Her strawberry blonde hair was long and luscious, and curled at the ends. Her lagoon blue eyes were welcoming and kind and just as seductive as the curvature of her breasts, the pale skin of her hip, and the rose gold garter on her thigh. She smiled and it was breathtaking, "Very astute, Dark Knight. We wanted to speak to you and saw that it would take quite a while if we left you to your own devices. So, my cousins and I thought it would be better to expediate the process."

"Athena and-"

"Persephone, Queen of Spring, Curses, and the Underworld." Persephone appeared on his other side looking very much like an exotic queen. Her chiton was silver with obsidian clasps and ebony detail. Her dark skin was glowing and beautiful and brought out the hazel green eyes that stared into his cowl unflinchingly. She bore a metal crown of vines and briars while flowers wove themselves into her thick, curly hair. "Hello Batman."

"None of them better be dead." He growled with a gesture of his head to the soldiers and gangsters below.

Athena joined them and the owl landed on the tip of her spear, "They're Greek soldiers, only the best. Of course, none of your villains were killed." Her gray eyes were intense.

"The Greeks were some of the greatest killers of their time." Batman countered.

"Only when it mattered." Athena remarked and there was a spark of fire in her eyes. She approved of Batman.

"We'll leave you to finish cleaning up, Batman, and we'll meet you at the manor." Aphrodite winked and before he could argue, they were gone.

* * *

If Alfred was surprised that three Greek goddesses appeared in the sitting room of the manor, he didn't show it. Instead he politely inquired if they required refreshments and went to gather them when they smiled and accepted his offer.

"Sephie, look, Greek Mythology, and your story is in here, although it is written rather poorly." Aphrodite placed the book back on the shelf. "How horrendously backwards. If only they really knew." The goddess winked, "The real story is so much better."

Persephone's lips pulled into a wicked grin, "True, but mortals don't like knowing things that disagree with their views of society. They'd never believe it."

"Such a disappointment." Athena remarked as she placed the book she'd been eyeing away.

Alfred returned with iced tea and sandwiches, "Chicken salad, your graces. I also made a fruit and cheese plate, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Athena nodded as she took her glass and a sandwich.

Aphrodite bit into a sandwich and moaned in delight, "Alfred, when you're ready, I'll have a position for you on Olympus! This is delicious!"

The butler bowed, "I'm glad you like it."

"Alfred, there will always be a place for you in my household." Persephone added.

The goddess of love and beauty turned her head, "I'll fight you for him, Sephie."

"I'm honored. I'll bring out the cheese and fruit. The master of the house should be home soon."

The grandfather clock shifted, and Bruce stormed in and the goddesses watched him with interest. Here was the man that their champion loved more than life, that she respected as much as her patrons if not more, the man whose children she loved like her own.

"Why are you here?" Bruce demanded.

Alfred narrowed his eyes, "Master Bruce, I suggest you watch your tone. These are three of the greatest goddesses of their pantheon. You will be respectful."

Athena offered the older man a nod of approval, "Wise choice of words."

"Thank you, ma'am."

The rest of the Batclan had filed in, their curiosity causing them to forget that they shouldn't be in the room. Persephone watched Dick Grayson's eyes widen at the sight of her; he remembered. She gave him a subtle nod of her head, but Bruce Wayne's ice blue eyes caught the gesture and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Persephone stood and Aphrodite and Athena stepped closer to her, forming a wall of formidable power. These mortals knew the myths and legends, they knew the great powers that now stood in their presence, and they knew that as mortals, they were at the mercy of the powerful women before them.

As one, all three goddesses gracefully fell to their knees and the atmosphere in the room shifted.

"Bruce Wayne of Gotham, the World's Greatest Detective, the Batman, I, Athena, Goddess of War, Strategy, Politics, and Crafts, humbly ask your assistance."

"Bruce Wayne of Gotham, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, World's Greatest Detective, The Batman, I, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Passion humbly ask your assistance."

"Bruce Wayne, the Batman, Champion of Gotham, I, Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, Goddess of Spring and Curses, humbly ask your assistance."

Silence echoed around them but none of the goddesses lifted their heads. They waited. They waited like Diana had waited.

"Please don't do that." He finally spoke and the goddesses rose under the watchful gaze of the Wayne family.

"If you're here, like that, then its serious." He stated, "Where's Diana?"

"That's why we've come to you, Bruce Wayne. Diana is missing."

His blue eyes studied Athena, as she'd been the one to answer. The gray-eyed goddess simply stared back at him; her gaze was unflinching.

"Diana returned to Themyscira."

"She left the island several weeks ago."

"We were told that the Princess could never leave her island once she returned." Alfred remarked.

Aphrodite nodded, "And that is true, however her ban was lifted a year ago, by Athena. It was a vow that only Hera or Athena could overrule."

"Why not you?" Tim asked.

Aphrodite offered a dazzling smile that made her eyes sparkle, "Diana is my favorite. I'd give her anything she desired. I was forbidden from releasing her from Hippolyta's offer, and the Queen of the Amazons wouldn't have forgiven me. She's still upset at me for a few things. But Hera and Athena, they would never give in to Diana's requests without careful thought."

"Why did you do it?" Dick asked, and Athena turned to meet his gaze, "Because I saw that in her sacrifices, she was still my champion."

Bruce's body went rigid and his skin paled, "What sacrifices?"

"Diana petitioned us to save your family." Athena stated.

Jason swore under his breath, Cassandra's breath caught, Tim whistled lowly, Dick's shoulders relaxed, Damien scowled, and Alfred's face softened.

"We rejected her petition." Those words made Bruce's entire form relax, but then Persephone spoke, "So Diana turned to me." Her hazel eyes held Bruce's glare and she raised her chin, ever the queen, and continued, "Diana petitioned me, when Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera refused. Your son, Damien, was in danger. She offered up all of her abilities for every member of your family, yourself included." Her eyes glossed over each of his children, his surrogate father, and finally back to Bruce, "I could never deny her, she who is my husband's heart, my Champion as well, and the only gift I refused to take from her, was her life, which she was prepared to offer in exchange for yours."

"You could've ignored her."

Persephone quirked a brow, "The only person to deny her, is you, Bruce Wayne, and regardless of your attempts, my step-daughter, my champion, views you as a beacon of hope and light this world desperately needs. Diana's unwavering faith and love for you are the reasons I helped her." The goddess paused, "You may have been content knowing she was safe on Themyscira, but I did not want to watch her mourn you or the family that you've built. And now, Diana is missing."

"We sent for Hermes to search far and wide, to ask others if they'd seen her." Aphrodite stated.

"Like in your story." Tim added to Persephone.

The Queen of the Underworld scowled, "That's not how the story went, but the concept is the same. Hermes found nothing."

"We wouldn't have even known Diana was missing if it weren't for Serena." Aphrodite added.

"Who is Serena?"

Persephone snapped her fingers and from ink black shadows, the white-haired Serena appeared, cradling her lantern to her chest.

"You!" Damien hissed.

She blinked at him curiously before turning to look at Bruce. Her purple eyes studied him carefully before she offered him the lantern. He looked from her to the lantern but didn't accept it.

She gave him a cautious smile, "Here. Nothing bad will happen." Serena placed the lantern in his hands, and he shuddered as Diana's presence washed over him and he felt himself relax. This was the effect she had over him. He released the lantern, "What is that?"

Persephone explained, "Serena is a nymph of the Underworld. Typically, she and her sisters serve Hecate, but Serena was too gentle for the goddess, and instead, Hades employed her to work for him. Her only duty is to watch Diana."

Serena raised the lantern and frowned, "The princess's spirit is strong and beautiful, it radiates enough light to brighten the depths of Tartarus, but now…its barely an ember. She's gone where I cannot follow. If she remains this way for much longer, then Princess Diana will die."

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review! I hope you enjoyed the story! See you again soon!**


	3. Guilt

**Chapter Three is here! I'm going to be honest, I was really emotional when I wrote certain parts of this. To everyone that has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited, this story is for you. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any other JL affiliated characters. They are property of DC Comics. The behaviors of the Greek gods is entirely my own interpretation. Serena is my own creation. **

* * *

**Guilt**

Diana fingered the engagement ring on her finger, wishing that the meeting would be over soon. The sooner the meeting was over, the sooner she could report to the Tower. Or maybe a villain would attack and that would cut the meeting short.

_Hera give me strength. _

"Miss Prince do you have something to add?" Rupert Murdock glared at her from behind his glasses. Her boss was a brilliant historian, but he didn't like her because she'd corrected him regarding Grecian weapons and the icing on the cake, was she was engaged to marry Bruce Wayne, the museum's largest donor. She always wondered what he would do if he knew she could break him in half.

A gift from Persephone when Diana returned from the island was a garnet necklace. It was an odd choice, but the Queen of the Underworld had smiled when she answered Diana's unspoken question: "It's a gift, since your going to be living in Gotham and pursuing a relationship with your Dark Knight, it will help if you have some safety of an identity. It won't change a thing about you, but no one will recognize you as Wonder Woman. You will be Diana Prince."

It was incredibly tempting to remove the necklace and show her boss exactly who she was, but it wasn't worth it. The temptation to win a small (and pointless) battle against her boss was overshadowed by her love and excitement about her relationship with Bruce.

"Not this time, Rupert." She answered instead, but her red lips were pulled into a smile that made her boss shiver. Diana Prince could take care of herself.

The meeting was adjourned, and Diana practically flew to her office. The door shut and she transformed into her uniform before connecting to the Watchtower, "One for transport."

"Of course, Wonder Woman." She stepped off the platform and beamed at J'onn who greeted, "Welcome back."

The necklace disappeared whenever she put on her uniform, and Diana didn't question it; it was a gift from the gods after all. "How have things been up here, J'onn?"

The Martian Manhunter shrugged, "Decently well. Donna has adjusted well to the Tower and her new role. Although, I'm pretty sure that you've got something much bigger planned for this weekend."

Excitement and happiness made Diana beam, "Am I that obvious, J'onn? I hope my happiness isn't too loud."

He waved her off with a gentle smile, "Of course not. You're my best friend, Diana, oddly, its Batman's emotions that have been the loudest."

That information lit a spark in her eyes, but she filed it away for later, "Tall, Dark, and Brooding? Who knew?" The smirk she threw at the Martian had him chuckling before she stepped closer to him, "I actually have a favor to ask, J'onn."

He looked at her curiously, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?"

J'onn's eyes widened in surprise, but he said nothing. His silence made her wonder if she shouldn't have asked. "J'onn?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting that. Are you sure you want me?"

Diana's expression softened, "J'onn, you're my best friend, and without you, I would still be stuck on my island, frustratingly waiting to be called to save the world. My wedding couldn't even be possible without you. J'onn J'onzz it would be my honor, if you walked me down the aisle."

A tear slid down his cheek and Diana felt her own eyes burn as he smiled, "It would be an honor, Diana."

The Amazon beamed and wrapped her arms around the Martian in a warm embrace, "Thank you my friend."

"Hey there you are!" Shayera greeted excitedly as she sauntered in.

"Hello Shayera." Diana smiled in return as the Thanagarian grabbed her arm, "We'll see you later J'onn. I have some Maid of Honor duties to discuss with this one."

"Shayera, you aren't supposed to be saying that so loudly." Diana remarked.

The red head shrugged, "Sorry, I'm just excited about your happy day. I mean, can you believe that after years of dancing around your feelings and him trying to deny the attraction and relationship that we all saw, you're finally gonna marry the man of your dreams."

Giddiness took the form of butterflies and they fluttered around in her stomach, "I guess it hasn't really set in yet. Maybe that day it will."

Her friend's green eyes softened as Shayera whispered, "Will your mother be joining us?"

Diana's expression gave way to grief, "No. She doesn't agree with my decision, and she refused to let me tell Donna, so I don't think either of them will be there."

"I'm sorry Di, but if you want," the red head tapped the hilt of her mace, "I can always go and spring Donna."

The Amazon smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "Thanks, but I'd like to be able to rebuild my relationship with my mother at some point."

"Maybe you could ask your goddesses to step in?"

"I'd never want my mother to attend my wedding because the gods demanded it."

Shayera frowned, "Right. Speaking of family…how is Bruce doing? I mean, it's the biggest day of his life too and…well…I wouldn't say his really adjusted."

Diana looked at her friend curiously, "If you're referring to the kids, they're fine. They're excited, well, Damien doesn't seem excited, but he isn't fighting the wedding, or plotting to stop it. I think that counts as a win."

Shayera's lips curled at the ends, "Well, that's good. I was referring to the absence of Mr. and Mrs. Wayne."

Thomas and Martha Wayne, the parents Bruce lost when he was eight, brutally murdered in front of him in a dark, cold alley way. Their deaths killed the innocence in that eight-year-old boy, and the empty pit left in its absence, became the foundation for Batman. Batman and Bruce Wayne, two different aspects of one man, and Diana loved him entirely. She wished more than anything, that his parents could be there that day.

_A wish? Would that make you happy? Is that your happy ending?_

She paused, her eyes widening as a voice hissed in her mind.

"Di?"

The Amazon looked up, "Hm?"

"Are you alright?" Shayera inquired.

"Yes. Sorry, I thought I heard something."

The alarm rang and both women paused, "Well looks like there's work to be done."

* * *

Serena ignored the way Damien and Bruce glared at her from across the table. She kept the lantern beside her and happily ate the fruit and yogurt Alfred brought to her. Persephone sat beside her, regal and proud. The other two goddesses had returned to Olympus, and the Queen of the Underworld remained to answer any questions Bruce had.

"So, does Diana have any of her powers?" Cassandra inquired, ignoring the look her father sent her.

"Diana's strength, flight, advanced healing, god-like stamina, reflexes, speed, and durability were all sacrificed for a member of the Wayne family. My Champion is not helpless without those gifts. She was trained a warrior for hundreds of years, anyone that thinks she's weak without her gifts deserves the sword she puts through their chest." Persephone responded with pride and a wicked grin. She fiddled with one of her rings, "Though, I am very pleased to clarify, that my stepdaughter has never had to do that. She's kind-hearted and compassionate and so very giving. Diana is a jewel, a gift, from some of the most vengeful and manipulative gods to ever exist. She was too good for us, and we realized our mistakes with humanity, so we in turn, gifted her to Mankind." Silver lined her eyes as she offered Bruce a bittersweet smile, "The truth about Diana, Bruce, is that none of us have ever deserved her, but those of us she chose to love and befriend, are blessed. And no one is as blessed as you."

He stood from his chair and stormed off.

Alfred offered her a glass of water, "I hope you don't take his reaction as an insult."

Persephone accepted the glass, "I spent a little over a year, getting to know all about Bruce and this family from Diana. She loves so strongly and so purely, you can't help but be inspired by her, and want to love the people she loves just as much. I claim this family, as an extension of her. Should you ever need anything, all you have to do, is ask."

"Why did she leave the island?" Tim asked.

"Dangerous relics were being collected, ones we had allowed humanity to collect as they didn't know what they were, and we sent her back. She was the only one we trusted to deal with it. She captured three relics, the circlet of Circe, the Golden Fleece, and the Minotaur. And all without her powers. She suspected that one of our own is guiding someone in collection of the relics, but then she went missing. Serena will help you. I must return to the Underworld." She stood and looked to the window, where she could see a garden and with a wave of her hand, two trees sprouted, one was a cypress tree the other was a pomegranate tree. Persephone met Richard's gaze, "Find our daughter."

The goddess disappeared and Richard looked from the trees, to his father's empty seat, and then to Serena. Her violet eyes looked at him expectantly and she placed her hand on the lantern. He approached her, "Who was the last person to see her?"

The siren cocked her head, looked at the lantern and her eyes began to glow, and she hissed in answer, "Circe."

"Why would Diana talk to that witch?" Tim demanded, the venom in his tone indicating he recalled the time Circe turned him into a bird.

"Circe is a powerful witch, trained in her arts by Hekate herself. If anyone could help the Princess locate items, it was her." Serena answered.

Richard sighed, "It's a lead at least. We need to find Circe and see what she knows."

"You'll most likely find her at the Amphitheater, he's been there before." Serena stated, pointing at Bruce who stood in the shadows, "He knows where it is."

* * *

The Amphitheater hadn't changed much, although there was a new guard. A tawny Sphinx looked down her nose at them, her golden eyes focusing on Serena the longest. She stood to her full height and stretched, her long and sharp claws dug into the stone steps.

"An interesting group you travel with, Siren. And you carry something powerful, why bring such a precious gift to my doorstep?" The Sphinx inquired.

Batman's eyes narrowed, "Does that count as your riddle?"

Two intelligent and golden orbs landed on him and the creature's tail twitched in anticipation, "I know you, mortal. You're supposed to be better than Hercules, its been a long time since anyone that impressive has reached my door." She sat up proudly, her tail curled around her legs, "Are you ready for your riddle, mortal?"

"Can we not just pass?" Serena questioned.

The Sphinx shook her head, her dark hair dancing as she did, "I was put here as a protection. Answer the riddle or die."

"Give us the riddle." Red Robin replied.

"Answer incorrectly, and I devour you all. You enter a room with four doors. The doors are labeled, Six, Seven, Eight, and Nine. Two doors are false. One is the exit. One is a monster. Which door will get you safely home?" Her golden eyes were glowing in anticipation and her smile revealed long teeth.

"Can we go back?" Nightwing asked.

"No."

Red Robin sat down on the steps and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. He sketched out the doors and the room and then whispered, "Two doors are false. One is the exit. One is a monster."

Red Hood looked over his brother's shoulder, "Well?"

The seated hero pointed to his paper, "Seven ate Nine," and crossed out the door labeled Nine, "So that makes Seven the monster but still leaves Six and Eight. One door is false and one is the exit."

"Impressive, but you have fifteen left." The Sphinx purred.

"You didn't mention a time limit before." Serena snapped.

The creature shrugged, "You didn't ask if there was one."

"Oh! Six, Seven ate!" Batgirl pointed out, snatching Red Robin's pencil and crossing out the door labeled Six.

"The exit is Eight!" Red Robin yelled.

The Sphinx pouted, "Correct. A shame, I was really looking forward to devouring you." She stepped away from the door, "Welcome to the Amphitheater." As Serena walked by the Sphinx added, "We're counting on you, little Songbird."

Serena nodded and kept walking.

"What did she mean?" Robin demanded.

"She knows the Princess and is counting on me to help find her."

"Why would she know about Diana?" Red Hood asked.

The siren hugged the lantern title, "Because the Princess rescued her."

The Amphitheater was nicer than Batman remembered it. The floors had been retiled and polished and the tables were covered with black covers instead of the basic white ones. An elegant and ornate chandelier hung from the ceiling, with sheer silver material hanging all over the room.

A woman approached them, wearing a black dress with a gold tie around her neck and her hair in an elegant updo. She bowed her head politely, "Welcome to the Amphitheater. You are the Batclan?"

Batman gave a barely noticeable nod and the woman smiled, "Right this way. Your table is ready."

"Why do we have a table?" Nightwing asked when the hostess sat them down.

"I asked Alfred to call ahead." Serena remarked as they sat down. When the rest of the group looked at her, she shrugged, "My King and Queen have been monitoring Circe and other paroles, including jobs, friends, and locations. This is where she wanted to return to."

"I see the King has let his little pet off her leash. You must be enjoying yourself, Serena." Circe purred as she approached.

Serena's eyes narrowed, "Circe."

The enchantress rolled her eyes, "So serious." She turned her attention to Batman, "You shouldn't be here, at least not without the Princess, and definitely not with her."

The siren scowled but didn't say anything.

"I'm looking for Wonder Woman."

Circe crossed her arms, "The younger sister? I heard she's wearing the uniform now, that means she's old enough to take care of herself."

"Don't play games, Circe. You know I'm talking about Diana." Batman growled.

Circe's eyes widened, "You're here about Di? Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

The Batclan stared at her in silence before Nightwing spoke, "Diana has been missing for a couple of weeks. The gods exhausted their resources, so they came to us. Serena says you were the last person to see her."

Circe muttered under her breath before clarifying, "I've been working with Diana. She needed my help a few times, particularly with the Minotaur. I had been wondering why their precious Champion, strong, powerful, and beautiful, would need help from anyone. And then I saw her fight the Minotaur. I watched the woman that should be able to throw him across a room have to dodge and roll to save her own skin. Her lack of strength made her that much more impressive when she finally defeated it, with my help of course. I don't know what happened between you and Diana, but if anything happens to her, you'll be on the shit list of every Greek god on Olympus."

"How would this be our fault?" Robin demanded.

Her aqua blue eyes focused on him, "You're the one, aren't you? The reason she went to Themyscira?" The tension at the table thickened, but Circe waved them off, "No, that was simply all you." She pointed at Batman, "If you're doing this because of what she did for you, as a way to pay her back, you might as well go back home."

"Say what you want to say." He growled.

"Stubborn men, you're the reasons for your early deaths and the misery of women, but we can't live without each other. Don't go looking for her because you feel guilty about what she sacrificed for you and how this might be your fault. Find her because you want to apologize for being an ass and want to tell her you love her."

"Should you really be giving relationship advice?" Serena inquired.

Circe ignored her, "Because when I asked Diana why she wasn't angry or why she bothered to do anything for you, that stupid, compassionate woman could only smile at me and say she loved you. I didn't deserve her forgiveness or her friendship, Loverboy, but I know for a fact that you feel that way too."

"I don't see what any of that has to do with finding her." Batgirl hissed.

"My words aren't for you, but for him." She crossed her arms, "Diana was going to look into a museum in Central City, they were getting a shipment of Greek items. She said she'd call if she needed me."

"Persephone said that Diana suspected it was another Olympian, but no one clarified what the artifacts actually do." Nightwing stated.

"The Minotaur, for example, could be a powerful weapon against armies. All you must do is put victims in front of it, and it'll slaughter them. My circlet amplifies magical power and the Golden Fleece is one of the most powerful armors ever created. These artifacts could create chaos on a scale unheard of, and it would take Diana at her best to be able to bring down the Minotaur. If you're thinking someone that loves chaos, your best bet is Eris, but, keep in mind that there's a human component to this."

"What do you mean?"

Her aqua blue eyes landed on Nightwing, "The gods created the artifacts, but they cannot wield or collect them. A human must do it."

"So, the gods have to rely on someone else to do their work. We need to find the human assisting them, and that will lead us to Diana." Red Robin remarked.

Batman stood, "Nightwing, take Batgirl back to Gotham. Focus on the city. Red Robin and Red Hood, work with Circe, backtrack and see what you can find. Robin and Serena, we're going to Central City." He stormed out melting into shadow as Robin and the siren followed.

He was a storm. A thundering storm waiting to unleash its wrath upon the world because Diana was missing. He hated knowing she was miles away on Themyscira, protected from the darkness he cloaked himself in, but it made it easier to let her go, to tell himself that letting her go was the right decision. Letting her go protected her. But, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he was wrong.

It had never been about protecting Diana or even Damien, those were lies he needed to believe. The truth, the cold, hard truth was that he was protecting himself, because if Diana ever realized how undeserving of her he really was, he'd never recover.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Have you figured out what's happened to Diana yet?**


End file.
